moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Seuss' Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose
Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose (also known as Dr. Seuss' Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose) is a 2017 American comedy family film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Christopher K. Gee and Don Gillies in their directorial debuts and based on the book of the same name by Dr. Seuss, the film features the voices of James Arnold Taylor in the tile role, alongside Crispin Glover, Bethany Joy Lenz, Brittany Snow, Liam Neeson, Omar Sy, and Andrew Garfield in supporting roles. Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose was released on October 29, 2017 in the United States and earned $417 million on a $53 million budget. The film also received positive reviews for its plot, character development, animation, voice cast, and faithfulness to the source material. The film was nominated for both the Annie Award and Academy Award Best Animated Feature, losing the latter to Coco. It also marks Disney's only Dr. Seuss adaptation released during the lifetime of Seuss' widow, Audrey Geisel, who served as executive producer and died in 2018. Plot Thidwick is a moose with a big heart and a jackrabbit as a best friend. He lives in a herd consisting of approximately sixty who subsist on moose-moss and live on the northern shore of Lake Winna-Bango. One day, Thidwick gets a message from Jackrabbit that it is hunting season. Thidwick and Jackrabbit meet Laura Woodrows and her older sister Sarah Woodrows. Their father, Rancis Woodrows, attempts to kill Thidwick, but Jackrabbit intervenes. Thidwick and Jackrabbit take Laura and Sarah to the herd as guests. The leader of the moose, Grandmoose, sees the welcome as a reason why they are low on their food chain and criticizes him for his delusions of grandeur. When Thidwick refuses to face this, the herd exiles him, prompting Thidwick, Jackrabbit, Laura, and Sarah to curse revenge on Grandmoose and the moose elders for their blind belief. The four set out to prove the existence of the hunters by ending the hunting season. Thidwick sees a wolf bullying turtle babies and fights him off. The mother turtle thanks Thidwick for saving her babies. When they come across having to chose between turning back to the safer way or braving the dangerous hot springs field, Laura and Sarah argue about whether to do one or the other. In Laura's effort to keep her older sister safe, Sarah insults Laura and turns back, ending their relationship. After surviving the hot springs, Thidwick, Jackrabbit, and Laura continue towards the hunting grounds. Despite feeling regretful of everything he's done, Thidwick confronts Rancis and orders him and the hunters to end their tyranny. Rancis orders his dog, Chew to kill Thidwick, but Sarah intervenes and apologizes to Sarah for abandoning her, having to have learned from her mistakes. Rancis betrays his daughters and chases Thidwick and Jackrabbit, but Grandmoose backs him toward a cliff and reconciles with Thidwick. Several weeks later, a new cabin is built on the shore of Lake Winna-Bango, restoring harmony between humans and forest animals. Thidwick rejoins the herd, and they praise him and Jackrabbit as heroes for stopping the hunters. Grandmoose passes his lead elder role to Thidwick, much to his surprise. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Thidwick, a big-hearted moose. * Crispin Glover as Jackrabbit, a jackrabbit and Thidwick's best friends. * Bethany Joy Lenz as Laura Woodrows, an animal loving human and Sarah's younger sister. * Brittany Snow as Sarah Woodrows, Laura's older sister. * Liam Neeson as Rancis Woodrows, Laura and Sarah's dad who intends to mount Thidwick's head for the Harvard Club Hall. * Omar Sy as Chew, the Woodrow's pet dog. * Andrew Garfield as Grandmoose, the leader of the moose. * Andy Dick as Wolf Bully * Shirley Douglas as Turtle mom * Oona Laurence and E.G. Daily as turtle babies * Jennifer Hale as Laura and Sarah's mom * James Earl Jones as narrator * Jim Cummings, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jack Angel and Corey Burton as Moose Elders * Vincent Cassel and Jan Rabson as Hunters Box office The film grossed $165 million in the United States and Canada, and $252 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $417 million worldwide. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 78%. The consensus reads, "Even better than How The Grinch Stole Christmas, The Cat In The Hat, and The Lorax, Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose lives up to the source material Disney style". Another critic review website, Metacritic, signed the film to a score of 84 out of 100 based on 24 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Stephen Hunter of The Washington Post gave the film five stars, saying, "Like Horton Hears A Who!, Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose is much original and imaginable". Liam Lacey of The Globe And Mail praised the performance of James Arnold Taylor as Thidwick, saying, "James Arnold Taylor has the most wit in his groove" Accolades